interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Calf
English Pronunciation * , * , , * * Etymology 1 , from (cf. Dutch , German , Danish ), from 'womb, animal young' (cf. (Hesychius) 'womb', Avestan garəwa 'uterus', 'womb'), from the base *''gel''- 'to swell'. Noun # A young cow or bull. # A young elephant, seal or whale . # A chunk of ice broken off of a larger glacier, ice shelf, or iceberg. # A small island, near a larger island. # A cabless railroad engine Derived terms * calfskin * kill the fatted calf Related terms * calve Translations * Afrikaans: * Akkadian: * Arabic: (ʕijl) * Armenian: հորթ (hort') * Bosnian: * Breton: * Bulgarian: * Chechen: эса * Chinese: 犢 (dú), 小牛 (xiǎo niú) * Coptic: * Cornish: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Egyptian: *: bH:z-E9 * Eshtehardi: , * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: * Irish: , * Italian: * Japanese: ( , ko-ushi) * Latin: , * Lithuanian: * Luhya: * Luo: * Macedonian: * Maltese: , * Manx: * Norwegian: * Old Church Slavonic: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: * Seri: noiiyo * Sicilian: jencu * Slovene: * Spanish: , , * Sumerian: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tswana: * Turkish: , * Welsh: * West Frisian: keal * Chechen: эса * Chinese: 仔, 仔 (zǎi) * Danish: , * Dutch: , * Finnish: * German: * Hungarian: , * Norwegian: * Russian: , , * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Danish: * Hungarian: * Norwegian: * Swahili: * : cava * : * : * : Chalb * : * : * : * : тугал (tugal) * : * : , , , * : (b)igru, (b)ittellu See also * cow * veal Etymology 2 kálfi, from (cf. German dial. Kalb 'muscle'), derived from calf1; see above. Noun # The back of the leg below the knee. # The muscle in the back of the leg below the knee. #* 1988, Steve Holman, "Christian Conquers Columbus", Ironman 47 (6): 28-34. #*: Sure, his calves are a little weak, but the rest of his physique is so overwhelming, he should place high. Translations * Arabic: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Italian: * Japanese: ( , fukurahagi) * Latin: * Maltese: pexxun * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: calpa * Slovak: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Turkish: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Danish: lægmuskel * Dutch: , * Finnish: * German: Wadenmuskel * Italian: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: calpa * Swahili: * : kuit * : kof-gar kofoù-gar / kofoù-divhar * : blauzda * : legg * : gemelo Anagrams * * CLAF Category:Bodybuilding Category:English nouns with irregular plurals Category:English words with multiple etymologies ---- Middle Dutch Noun calf # calf Derived terms : Dutch: kalf Declension Category:Baby animals Category:Cattle ang:calf zh-min-nan:calf de:calf el:calf es:calf fr:calf gl:calf ko:calf io:calf it:calf kn:calf sw:calf ku:calf lt:calf hu:calf ml:calf my:calf nl:calf ja:calf pl:calf ru:calf simple:calf fi:calf sv:calf ta:calf te:calf vi:calf zh:calf